the_wasteland_2053fandomcom-20200214-history
Björn Larsen
Character: Björn Larsen Player: Hatless Position: '''Scavenger '''Demeanor: '''Björn is very blunt, saying whatever he feels is necessary. This combined with his avoidance of people and his hot temper when he inevitably does have to interact makes him seem very cold and rude at first glance. The most decency he’ll show is giving some food or other supplies to someone in desperate need of them. '''Nature: '''After some time getting to know him, Björn is more likely to warm up to someone. His coldness mostly comes from his fear of losing everyone he lets himself get attached to. Even before the bombs dropped, he was incredibly independent and preferred to do things on his own, staying out of larger groups when he could. However, he does desire some form of companionship and will gravitate towards certain people over time, redirecting his quick temper towards anyone trying to mess with the people he cares about. '''Description: '''Björn is a young man with short, messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6’0 and has an athletic build. He has dark circles under his eyes due to not sleeping well most of the time. His most notable physical feature is a long scar across his face, stretching from his right eyebrow, across his nose, down his left cheek and across his lip. He wears a green coat over a grey sweater, jeans, and fingerless gloves. '''Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill. Trained skills are indicated with bold. Health *'Physical Health: '''15 *'Mental Health: 12 *Strength: 5 * '''Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) *Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination *Speed: 1 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged *Charm: 1 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation *Intelligence: 1 * Perception * Insight * Logic *Education: 1 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties *'Right to Bear Arms: '''2. Boxing isn’t just about punching, making sure you don’t take all the hits is part of it too. The downside is that blocking more hits means you aren’t punching as much. (When below 6 PHP, Björn is able to gain 2 back in exchange for -2 melee.) *'A Hard Day's Night: 2. Living alone in the Wasteland doesn’t provide many opportunities to sleep soundly at night. Björn has adapted to staying up through the night, preferring to get his sleep during the day. As a result, he’s become much more accustomed to viewing the world around him at night. (At night, Björn gains +2 perception.) *'''Chekov's Gunman: '''2. Björn doesn’t carry that gun for show. If he needs to protect someone, you can bet it’s going to be aimed at whatever’s causing the problem. (Björn gains +2 ranged (in whichever ranged style he is using) if he is the only one in the party with a ranged weapon.) '''Gear: *Beretta DT 11 shotgun *Hunting knife *Half-face gas mask *Lighter *Flashlight *Crowbar *Water bottle *Canned and otherwise preserved food *Ammunition *Backpack Possessions: ''' *A stopped watch with the glass broken *A dead smartphone *An old house key on a Lego Stormtrooper keychain '''Personal History: '''Björn Larsen was born in a small town in Denmark in 2032. His mother left when he was young, leaving Björn to be raised by his father, Kjeld Larsen, who he developed a strong bond with. As a teenager, he enjoyed athletics, namely running and boxing. He didn’t have many friends growing up due to his tendency to get angry fast, coupled with being fairly skilled in punching people. However, he did get along very well with his dad, enjoying going on hikes and camping trips with him. For the most part, they lived an average life until the day the bombs dropped. The pair stayed together, with Kjeld teaching Björn as much about survival as he could, just in case something happened to him. Eventually Björn was alone, relying entirely on the skills he had to stay alive. He made his way to Germany in an attempt to find a less ruined city, to no avail. He now wanders across what’s left of the country, scavenging any supplies he can in hopes of not dying. '''Miscellaneous: '''Björn is colorblind, specifically having tritanopia. '''Loot: *M134 Minigun (Incendiary) - Due to being an incendiary weapon, Björn's M134 Minigun rolls 2d5 instead of 1d10 for damage. Category:Approved